


Кое-что о кофе и рубашках

by Arnold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что сделал Мерлин, это облил чаем рубашку Артура. Чай был горячим, а рубашка новой, так что Артур считал себя в полном праве наорать на нового сотрудника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о кофе и рубашках

Оказывается, волосы Мерлина пахли карамелью.

Артур понял это в тот момент, когда Мерлин впервые его поцеловал. Целоваться Мерлин умел так себе. Шумно дышал носом, совершенно не представлял, что делать с языком и вообще. Но его волосы пахли карамелью, а сам он смешно и очаровательно краснел. Грех было не воспользоваться моментом и не оказать ему, как правильно нужно целоваться.

\- Это был спор? – спросил Артур, когда Мерлин оторвался от него и, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы, оперся спиной о коробки, что аккуратно был расставлены вдоль стены. – И на что спорили?

\- Ни на что, - Мерлин опустил голову и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Не то, чтобы ему это помогло… - Не было спора. Я сам так захотел.

Артур ничего не ответил. Смешно, но он впервые оказался в подобной ситуации. Запертые в подсобном помещении, рядом с давно неработающими принтерами и пачками с бумагой, когда за дверью собралась вся их небольшая, но дружная команда. Дурацкая предрождественская вечеринка и дурацкая Моргана, которая все это придумала.

Глупая ситуация. И краснеющий Мерлин ее никак не мог сделать лучше. Артур провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

\- Нууу, - протянул Артур и задал самый глупый вопрос. – И как тебе?

Мерлин что-то пробормотал, не отводя взгляда от пола. Артур тоже опустил глаза. Как ожидалось, на полу не оказался какого-либо захватывающего и интересного рисунка, но смотреть вниз оказалось проще, чем разглядывать Мерлина. Наверное. Но это было точно не в характере Артура.

Поэтому тот поднял голову, одним шагом преодолел разделяющее их с Мерлином расстояние, мягко надавил на подбородок, вынуждая поднять лицо, и поцеловал.

Мерлин что-то пробормотал, но покорно приоткрыл рот и замер, ожидая продолжения. Артур усмехнулся и, неожиданно для самого себя, дернул Мерлина за нос. Тот только и смог, что обиженно хлопнуть глазами. Как совенок.

Артур невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая день, когда они с Мерлином впервые встретились.

 

***

Первое, что сделал Мерлин, это облил чаем рубашку Артура. Чай был горячим, а рубашка новой, так что Артур считал себя в полном праве наорать на нового сотрудника. Что он был именно тем новым сотрудником, о котором соловьем заливалась Моргана, Артур не сомневался. Чужие в их офисе не бывали, к тому же Мерлин был в точности таким, каким его описывала Моргана.

\- Ты его сразу узнаешь, - говорила она в трубку. – Милый, но хочется задушить.

Насчет «задушить» Артур тогда не понял, но уже спустя минуту знакомства, готов был подписать под каждым словом Морганы.

С чувством накричать на Мерлина не получилось. Вместо того, чтобы втянуть голову в плечи и залепетать извинения, тот выдал в ответ все то, что он думает о «пустоголовых болванах», которые «прут вперед как носороги» и не смотрят по сторонам, и вообще Артур «большая высокомерная задница». 

Пока Артур пытался найтись с ответом (те три кабинета, что они снимали в бизнес-центре, имели стены чуть толще картона, а у Мерлина был громкий голос, так что слышал его определенно весь этаж), а Мерлин сжимал уже пустой пластиковый стакан из-под чая, в коридор выпорхнула Моргана. Некоторое время смотрела на них, потом громко хлопнула в ладоши и довольно произнесла.

\- Я же говорила, что Мерлин неописуемая прелесть, - и, подхватив Артура под локоть, утащила за собой в кабинет, не забывая приговаривать. – Вы подружитесь, я уверена.

Артур же был уверен только в одном: если бы Моргана не увела его тогда, ее «неописуемая прелесть Мерлин» точно бы отхватил по ушам.

Нет, Артур был вовсе не сторонником драк и прочего, но Мерлин буквально нарывался.

***   
И продолжил нарываться. Спустя какую-то неделю он снова столкнулся с Артуром. И снова в его руках был стаканчик с чаем.

Артур некоторое время смотрел на залитые документы, что держал в руках, и медленно поднял голову. Мерлин недоуменно хлопал глазами и явно пытался придумать подходящий ответ. Артур медленно выдохнул.

Моргана точно предсказывала будущее, потому что не далее, как вчера, он развела (другого слова и не подобрать) Артура на спор. В течении недели он ни на кого не повысит голос и уж точно никого не уволит.

Так что Мерлин определенно был везунчиком.

Артур захлопнул папку, смерил Мерлина недобрым взглядом и, осторожно обойдя его, пошел дальше. Из папки капало.

\- Извини! – донеслось ему в спину с другого конца коридора.

Шустрый, раз успел настольно отбежать. И правильно сделал, Артур был как никогда близок к проигрышу. Что такое сто баксов и унижение, по сравнению с удовольствием надрать Мерлину уши?

Но Артур лишь с силой хлопнул дверью кабинета. Гвен, как раз поливающая цветы на полках, от неожиданности подпрыгнула и уронила пистолет-распылитель. 

А Артур совершенно не удивился, когда тот треснул по шву. Лишь перешагнул образовавшуюся лужицу и включил компьютер, надеясь, что все же сохранил документ, прежде чем распечатать документы.

 

***  
\- Ты это специально, - как-то меланхолично вздохнул Артур.

\- Поверишь, если я скажу, что нет, не специально? – Мерлин виновато улыбнулся и достал из рюкзака пачку салфеток. – Держи.

Артур закатил глаза, вытащил из пачки салфетку и провел ею по влажной футболке. Бесполезно, кока-колу так просто не отчистишь. И это была его любимая футболка. Мерлин все так же стоял рядом, сжимая в руке уже пустой стакан.

\- Слушай, - осторожно начал он. – Я правда не хотел. Я вообще не знал, что это ты!

\- О, так ты только меня обливаешь? – не удержался и съязвил Артур. – Мне это должно польстить?

Мерлин вспыхнул. Артур думал, что краснеть у него будут в первую очередь уши, но нет. Ярче всего алели скулы. Артур усмехнулся и в очередной раз безнадежно провел салфеткой по груди.

\- Ты просто высокомерная задница, если думаешь, что весь мир крутится вокруг тебя, - наконец выдохнул Мерлин и скрестил руки на груди.

Артур закатил глаза.

\- Повторяешься.

\- Что, прости?

\- Повторяешься, Мерлин. Высокомерной задницей я уже был, - Артур взглянул на часы и покосился в сторону зала, где уже собралась толпа людей. – А ты на какой фильм собрался?

Мерлин удивленно моргнул, словно забыл, где находится.

\- Мы в кино, Мерлин, - любезно напомнил ему Артур. – На какой фильм ты собирался?

\- На Железного человека, а что?

\- Да ничего, - проворчал Артур, доставая из кармана билет. – Давай угадаю? Малый зал, ряд шестой?

\- Ага, и место десятое, - Мерлин вытащил свой билет. – Ну надо же.

Артур выбросил салфетку и прошел в сторону кассы. У него было одиннадцатое место и он не был уверен, что сможет сидеть рядом с Мерлином и не ругаться.

 

\- Не поменяли тебе билет? – шепнул ему Мерлин десять минут спустя.

\- Мерлин.

\- Что?

\- Просто заткнись и смотри на Тони Старка, хорошо?

 

***

\- Я знал, что рано или поздно мы поменяемся ролями.

\- Очень смешно, - Мерлин поднялся с пола, чуть морщась и скидывая с себя уже пустые стаканы.

Артур лишь довольно усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Оказывается, идея Морганы принести кофе на всю их компанию (нам всю ночь доделывать макет, Артур! Имей совесть и сам сходи в старбакс) была просто великолепной.

\- Тебе еще повезло, что почти все предпочитают фраппучино, - довольно произнес он, хлопая Мерлина по плечу. – Представь, если весь этот кофе был бы еще горячим.

И, довольно насвистывая себе под нос, ушел, оставляя за спиной злящегося Мерлина. Как оказалось, зря, стаканы Мерлин кидал метко, а фраппучино оказался просто ледяным, особенно, когда тек по спине.

А Мерлин не только метко швырялся стаканами, но еще и очень быстро бегал.

 

***   
Первое, что сделал Артур, сев рядом с Мерлином, это отставил в сторону его стакан с кофе, стоящий на краю стола. Мерлин удивленно поднял голову. Покрасневшие глаза и тени под глазами не двусмысленно намекали, что кое-кто слишком долго работал и спал крайне мало.

\- У меня нет настроения тебя обливать.

\- Спасибо и на этом, - серьезно кивнул Артур. – А ты знаешь, что на самом деле работодатели не слишком любят трудоголиков? Если ты дольше положенного сидишь на работе, это значит, что ты просто не успел закончить свои обязанности вовремя.

Мерлин лишь поморщился и потянулся. Тонкая футболка (Мерлин злостно игнорировал дресс-код) задралась, обнажая кожу живота. Артур сглотнул и отвернулся.

Это же Мерлин, чтоб его. Он не должен вызывать таких реакций.

\- Я правда не успел все закончить вовремя.

\- Слишком был занят погоней за мной с больной чашкой кофе? – хохотнул Артур. – Серьезно, у меня уже запасные рубашки спрятаны в шкафу.

Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ. Ему очень шла эта улыбка. Артур закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать неуместные сейчас мысли.

\- Что-то вроде этого. Можно, я проект сдам тебе не завтра, а послезавтра?

\- Послезавтра суббота, - напомнил Артур и, дождавшись, когда Мерлин нахмурится, добавил. – Сдашь все в понедельник. А сейчас поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

И, не дожидаясь реакции со стороны Мерлина, взял его рюкзак и пошел к выходу. Мерлин нагнал его спустя пару минут.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты немножко тормоз.

\- Артур, просто заткнись.

 

\- Это не я, заметь, - сквозь смех, выдавил Мерлин, залезая в машину. – И я тоже вымок.

\- Просто замолчи, - тихо посоветовал Артур, включая печку.

Ливень начался ровно в тот момент, когда Артур вышел из здания. Дождь среди зимы. Конечно, это абсолютно нормально.

 

***

Артур был не прав. Мерлин обливал чаем\кофе\колой\нужное подчеркнуть с периодичностью не менее одного раза в неделю не его одного. Во всяком случае, Ланс уже успел выработать соответствующий рефлекс и оперативно делал шаг в сторону, когда мимо проходил Мерлин со стакан в руках.

Чуть позже Артур был свидетелем, как Мордред шептал что-то похожее на молитву, когда Мерлин нес чайник, полный кипятка. Судя по отсутствию грохота и тихо хлопнувшей двери, Мерлин все-таки дошел, куда собирался, не опрокинув свой злополучный чайник.

Перси пошел дальше. Он просто отбирал у Мерлина любой сосуд с любой жидкостью и доносил до его стола. Мерлин ему благодарно улыбался, а Артур каждый раз вспоминал, почему Перси один из самых ценных его кадров и почему он не может его уволить.

Определенно, Мерлин плохо на него влияет. Но Моргана, если Артур посмеет даже допустить мысль об увольнении Мерлина, определено повлияет на него гораздо хуже.

А Мерлин все продолжал улыбаться Перси, болтать с Лансем, избегать Мордреда (последнее у него выходило с каждым днем все хуже и хуже, Перси даже выпросил у Артура поменяться местами с Лансем, теперь они с Мордредом работали бок о бок) и, разумеется, не переставал обливать Артура неизменным чаем.

Хоть в чем-то он был постоянен. И у него чудесная улыбка.

***   
Метро всегда казалось Артуру чем-то невозможным. Под землю он спускался в принципе достаточно редко: в детстве его подвозил до школы либо отец, либо его водитель, к моменту поступления в колледж и университет Артур уже обзавелся машиной.

Да что там говорить, в метрополитене Артур был четыре раза, и все эти четыре раза с ним был кто-то, кто точно знал до какой станции им ехать и где переходить. Даже детские страхи перед метрами земли над головой, отходили на задний план.

Но в один далеко не прекрасный день машина попросту не завелась. Пока Артур пытался разобраться, в чем поломка, на такси уже не оставалось времени, в преддверии Рождества в пробках стоял весь город, а сам Артур опаздывал на встречу.

Метро казалось чем-то страшным и неопознанным. Было даже смешно, взрослый мужчина откровенно боялся спускаться под землю и, более того, понятия не имел, что делать и куда идти. Точнее, было бы смешно, сели бы Артур не опаздывал так катастрофически.

Он стоял перед входом, косился на часы и уже пару раз доставал телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Моргана будет шипеть, как рассерженная кошка, заказчик будет недоволен (вот уж кто страдал болезненной пунктуальностью, так этот старый хрыч) и почти наверняка не подпишет с ними контракт, но Артур уже собирался вызвать такси и потерять в пробках больше часа, как вдруг…

\- Артур?

Напротив него остановился Мерлин. Переступил с ноги на ногу, закрыл банку с газировкой, спрятал ее в рюкзак и, широко улыбнувшись, показал пустые руки.

\- Я пришел с миром, - пафосно произнес он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Раздумываю, ехать на метро или такси, - честно ответил Артур, пряча телефон в карман. – Не знаю вот только, монетку кинуть или еще что-нибудь придумать. 

Мерлин смерил его внимательным взглядом и неожиданно шагнул вперед. Артур чуть не шарахнулся в сторону, так близко Мерлин оказался. Артур мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку, а на лице чувствовал теплое дыхание, пахнущее мятной жвачкой.

\- Ты просто никогда не ездил на метро, - не спросил, а просто сказал Мерлин. – Я ведь прав? Золотая молодежь не спускается под землю.

\- Я ездил на метро, - Артур почти оскорбился. – Просто это было слишком давно и я уже не помню, как там все происходит.

\- Сколько стоит проезд?

\- Я же говорю, что давно там был.

\- Ну да, конечно, - Мерлин закатил глаза. – Ты просто боишься. Боже, ты действительно боишься.

Артур отвернулся и вновь вытащил мобильный.

\- Вызову такси.

\- Ничего подобного. Куда тебе ехать?

У Мерлина были горячие пальцы, хоть он стоял без перчаток. Артур чуть пожал его руку. Ладонь чуть покалывало, словно от статичного электричества. Но не больно, а приятно.

\- Хочешь меня проводить?

\- Мне все равно заняться нечем.

И Мерлин улыбнулся. Артур всегда считал, что ему безумно идет улыбка. 

*** 

Как оказалось, улыбка не всегда спасала. 

Артур осторожно дотронулся до свежего синяка и зашипел от боли. Те ребята умели бить.

\- Больно? – сочувственно спросил Мерлин, отрываясь от аптечки.

\- Нет, щекотно, - прошипел Артур. – Тебе долго? И что ты вообще ищешь?

\- Это, - Мерлин продемонстрировал бутылочку без намека на ярлык или наклейку с названием. – Дядя Гаюс что-то химичит, синяки сходят очень быстро. Ты же не хочешь светить ими на завтрашней встрече?

\- Так быстро? – Артур не слишком часто дрался, но точно знал, что так быстро синяки не сходят.

\- Говорю же, он там что-то химичит. Гаюс гений - жизнерадостно заявил Мерлин, садясь прямо на стол, небрежно отодвинув документы. – Так, больной, поднимите личико.

Артур закатил глаза, но послушно поднял голову. Мерлин был сосредоточен и собран, еще бы работал с таким старанием, с каким обрабатывал синяки на лице Артура.

\- Знаешь, - неожиданно сказал он, отрываясь от своего занятия. – За меня еще никогда никто не дрался.

\- Больше не буду, не волнуйся, - проворчал Артур. – Черт, жжется.

\- Зато следов не останется, - Мерлин выбросил использованный ватный диск и достал новый. – Давай, потом спасибо скажешь.

Артур обреченно вздохнул и зажмурился. Тело ныло от оставленным синяков, лекарство загадочного дяди Гаюса больно, действительно больно, жглось, но Артур был доволен. Валиант, охранник из соседнего здания, позволивший себе наорать на Мерлина и толкнуть его так, что тот упал, тоже мог похвастаться завидными гематомами.

И тут Мерлин ойкнул. Нехорошо так ойкнул. Артур замер.

\- Что? 

\- Ну… - неуверенно протянул Мерлин. – Артур, у тебя ведь есть копии этих документов? Я тут немного раствора пролил.

Артур со стоном откинулся на спину кресла.

Он был совершенно не удивлен.

*** 

\- Знаешь, - произнес Артур, рассматривая рубашку, безнадежно залитую краской от принтера. – Я совершенно не удивлен.

Мерлин засмеялся и неловко взмахнул рукой. Плохая идея, учитывая, что они все еще стояли в узкой забитой подсобке.

\- Я отомщен, - кивнул Артур, помогая Мерлину выбраться из-под рухнувших на него груды пустых папок. – Во всяком случае, за эту рубашку. Осталось всего-то сорок пять штук.

\- Натурой возьмешь? – хитро улыбнулся Мерлин, обнимая его за шею.

\- Стоит подумать, - Артур положил руки на его пояс, чуть поглаживая пальцами поясницу. – Смотря как отрабатывать будешь.

Мерлин снова засмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем.

Он определенно начинает делать успехи. И Артур совсем-совсем не против закрепить материал.


End file.
